civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Quests (CivBE)
Should not separate quests per affinty. Recommendation to show per quest then show prerequisites then possible outcomes. 01:34, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Eisenhart Why not? such seperation is both logical and useful. Seperating the "3 choices" from single affinity quests makes the chart fit in better because it has 2 fewer columns. Further seperating those into the 3 specific affinities is useful because each game your civilization is declared to be a certain affinity, and that changes which of those quests you have access to. if you got locked into supremacy, you won't be getting purity or harmony specific quests Taltamir (talk) 17:57, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Rewards Rewards that give you resources seem to be dynamically adjusted. For example the Gifts From Home gave me from 10(when done very early) to 25(when I couldn't find many pods and finished it late). Cement Plant (talk) 07:21, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Didn't someone get the official data yet? Didn't someone get the official data yet? Wasn't that going to be scanned in and used? I have a quest option now about an asteroid going to collide with the planet. Not on the list so the list isn't complete. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 20:03, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :The raw data is already there, as Becer said: http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Becer/Beyond_Earth_Data_and_Images Now the data still needs to be turned into something that's human readable. —ZeroOne (talk) 01:08, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :Choice Quests: Converted and checked (as far as possible at the moment) the differences between WikiA and CivBE.text and CivBE.db (see To be verified: ...) Some data might still be hiding thus human error checking is necessary. :I'll try to do more parts til weekend Ulysses Adair (talk) 02:40, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Culper Cell quests Under Culper Cell quests it says there are three missions that when completed each give you a new agent. Has anyone ever seen that happen for the first two? The REDACTED quest does give you one, but the other two do not on any difficulty level I played. Perhaps on super easy baby mode you get that? Anyone know? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 17:22, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Is there any way to clean up the charts? at least the "Choose your affinity" quests as those are incredibly difficult to read as they really bleed into each other and no line separating each individual quest and its choices really doesn't help. 23:53, December 11, 2015 (UTC)Anonymous New Quests There is a quest for observatories that is different from what is on the site. It is called Unseen Forces. I am not sure how to look up quests in the Lua files. Oldag07 (talk) 04:43, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :There are a lot of quests not on the list at all. Not sure if all of them are listed at http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Module:Data/CivBE/RT/Quests [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:51, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Missing Quests I went through Module:Data/CivBE/RT/Quests. I believe these are the missing these quests. *The Subset Curse *Stepan Vs. The New World *Leadfoot Soldier *Genetic Entanglement *Acclimation *From Scratch *Secure Compounds *Solitude *Know Thyself *Ancillary Adams *No One Thing *Civil Skies *Pure Advantage *Fresh Specimens *Capital Gains *The Genius of Olivia Ross *Sightings of Olivia Ross *Recovering Olivia Ross *Charged *Drained *Bloodtype e- *The Death Problem *Saevar's Theorem *The Missing Graves *The Sounds of Harvest *The Silent Symphony *Radio Silence *Nostalgia Trip *The Lonely Revolution *Pay Day *The Dendrite Frontier *Action Potential *A Praxis Darkly I am not sure how to easily find these quests. But at least knowing what they are is a start. I also know that some of these are for Drydocks, Mosaic Hulls, Sonar Nets, thermohaline rudders and torpedo batteries. I am copying this to the discussion board. Oldag07 (talk) 02:06, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :I answered on the forum. Let's keep the discussion thread there. --Becer (talk) 04:41, August 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Reinstalling and looking at old games here are a few. ::*In Our Wake: -10% Production Cost to move cities form Thermohaline Rudders and ??? DONE ::*Over or Under: +1 Production from Drydocks and ?? DONE ::*Keeping the Lights on: +1 Health from Tidal Turbines and ?? DONE ::*Something Fishy: +10 City Strike Damage from Torpedo Batteries and ?? DONE ::*What Lies Beneath:+ 1 Science from Sonar nets and ?? DONE ::*To Hull and Back: +5% Culture from Mosaic Hulls and ?? DONE ::Oldag07 (talk) 02:01, September 2, 2016 (UTC)